


Juniper Blossoms

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [27]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Keyleth shows Scanlan Juniper blossoms. A drabble.For the Prompt:scanlan, juniper flowersFrom my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018





	Juniper Blossoms

“Oh!” gasped Keyleth, “Juniper blossoms!”

Scanlan looked at the tree, as Keyleth knelt by the trunk examining a handful of soil.  It was an ugly tree—twisted and gnarled, with needles instead of proper leaves.  It stank of pine.  Even the flowers Keyleth was so excited about weren’t impressive.  They were small—maybe an inch across—and tangled among the rough, weedy branches.

But they were also yellow—a vibrant yellow, like sunlight captured and distilled to its core warmth.

They were like _her_ smile.

Scanlan’s hand darted out. The needles pricked his skin.  The blossom vanished into his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
